


The only past that matters

by TheMissingMask



Series: Explorations [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingMask/pseuds/TheMissingMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint doesn't know anything about Silver's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only past that matters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write at all, so I apologise for this, but it was in my head and I sure as hell didn't know how to draw it. I hope people find it reasonably amenable...

“Where did you grow up?”

“Beg pardon?” Silver glanced up from his position resting on Flint’s chest to meet the the deep green eyes. They were currently basking in afterglow in Flint’s cot after having taken a particularly rich prize only hours earlier.

“You know my past. You know every part of it, every part of who I am and what made me that person.” Flint replied, absentmindedly stroking his calloused fingers through sweat-heavy black curls, “And yet I know nothing of your history.”

An empty sadness passed across Silver’s face, momentarily extinguishing the brightness of those blue eyes. Before Flint could make any attempt to bring his lover back from whatever unpleasant memories had overtaken him, Silver had turned to face him fully, a lop-sided smirk on his lips.  
 “Do you know the origin of the name John Silver?”

Flint frowned at his partner, “No.”

“Me neither.” The confused frown turned into a puzzled squint which made Silver laugh softly.

“John Silver did not exist before you boarded that merchant ship. He did not exist until Gates found me over the dead body of the cook. He did not exist before our histories became irrevocably intertwined.”

Silver trailed a slender finger up his captain’s chest to his cheek, following the motion with his eyes.

“I have had many names, James. I have been many people.” He leant in, lips brushing Flint’s ear, eliciting a shiver from the older man. “But only one has ever mattered.” His tongue traced Flint’s jawline.

“My name is John Silver, and you know every part of who I am.”


End file.
